1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for donning and doffing an appendage garment. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to devices and methods that assist in the donning and doffing of compression garments.
2. The Relevant Technology
Compression garments, such as calf stockings, leg stockings, and arm sleeves, are medical garments designed specifically for applying continuous pressure to an appendage such as the foot, leg, or arm. Compression garments are typically made from an elastic material that can resiliently stretch around a limb to provide compression therapy. Compression garments are commonly used in treating a variety of vascular and circulatory related conditions such as lymphedema, chronic vein insufficiency (“CVI”), post sclerotherapy, deep vein thrombosis, edema, varicose veins, spider veins and other vein disorders and diseases. Compression garments can both reduce swelling in an appendage and inhibit the progression of various venous disorders.
Because compression garments are necessarily tight fitting, one of the common complaints of compression garments is the difficult in donning and doffing the garments. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that many people who wear compression garments are overweight, elderly, and/or suffer from arthritis. Such conditions can significantly limit the dexterity and strength commonly needed to don and doff compression garments. For example, the donning of a compression stocking requires the patient to slide the stocking over the end of the foot and pull the stocking up over the leg. Many patients are unable to either reach their foot or have insufficient strength to hold onto and pull the tight fitting garment over the foot and along the leg.
In an attempt to address the above problems, various mechanical devices have been designed that open up and expand or stretch the compression garment in order to facilitate placement onto a limb. Such mechanical devices, however, can be complicated to use and uncomfortable during the donning process. Furthermore, most mechanical devices are designed for donning a compression garment, but provide no assistance for doffing the compression garment.
In addition, in many situations it may be necessary for a patient to don and doff a compression garment several times during a single day. Conventional mechanical devices can be bulky and awkward to transport for use at needed times and locations. Still other devices have been designed for use in sliding on compression garments that have holes at both ends but cannot be used with compression garments has a closed end, such as a compression stocking have a closed toe.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a device and related methods for donning and doffing compression garments which are easy and comfortable to operate, require the patient to have only minimal strength and dexterity to use, can be used with compression garments having an open or closed toe, and which can be easily transported for repeated use at different times and locations.